Till It's Gone
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Sequel to A Comforting Hand from a Friend. Nu is gone this time and Ragna is feeling down. Please R&R


**Till It's Gone**

* * *

Two people were sitting next to each other talking about life and lemons and whatnot. One was a tall, white haired man named Ragna. The other was a slender blonde girl named Noel. Ragna was feeling down because the girl who he cared for the most was away for a while and he felt lonely without her.

"I just feel lost without her here, Noel. I know I am brash and mean to her sometimes but that is just me. I can't help it. I really do care for her. I was glad when you got us back in touch when I was gone. I never expected her to be gone when I got back though." Ragna said dully while slumping his back. He had been in this funk for a month now since he returned home. He was gone for a few months for work and he knew that Nu had to have been feeling the same as he is now. Noel giggled at how similar the two were even if he wouldn't admit it himself.

"Ragna, she will only be gone a little while longer she just had some things to take care of. They were last minute. Did I tell you exactly how she was when you were gone? It was right before I called you so you could talk to her again." She beamed at the man. She found it kind of refreshing that she was their go to friend for advice. She always thought of herself as a klutz both physically and emotionally so it was nice to have people depend on her. Ragna looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Do you think she misses me? The oaf could never even get through the most basic functions without me around." He said as he scooted his chair further into the table for more leverage as he slumped. Noel had to fight back a smile with how cute the man looked when he was sad. He was normally gruff and tough but now he looked vulnerable and it was cute to her. She stood up and gave the man a hug.

"Yes, Ragna, I know she misses you just like you miss her. She shouldn't be gone much longer and you will be able to play again before you know it. When you were gone all she would do is sit in the middle of your room and sulk. She was nothing like the energetic girl she normally is. You may not know it, but you two keep each other going. You are both so close and I am jealous that I don't have someone like that." She bit her lip as she said that. She had someone a long time ago but they left her after deciding she was too childish. She didn't want to think about that though. She had a person right here who needed her help and she couldn't let anything else distract her.

"Ragna, why don't we go out and have some fun like we used to as kids? It might help you take your mind off things for a little while at least. We could go to the arcade or maybe bowling?" She said hopefully. She knew he loved both of those things and was hoping that it would give him some time to figure out that he can still do things he enjoys even if Nu isn't here. Ragna leaned back and it looked like he was thinking about it. That was a good sign.

"Yeah, let's do that. I would like to be able to hang out and just get my mind off of things for a while. So what would you rather do? Arcade or bowling?" He said perking up slightly. This made Noel smile really big. She was looking forward to having a day with her childhood friend again it has been so long since they had a day to themselves.

"How about both? My treat. After that we can go to that burger place you like so much and get anything you want." Noel said standing up and motioning him to come with her. He stood up and cracked his neck.

"Hell yeah, I'm going to make you remember why they fear me at the arcade and bowling alley. They will remember who they are dealing with after a few rounds." He said moving his arm in an upward motion. They quickly left the house with Ragna looking back in thinking he heard what sounded like someone sniffling.

"Nah, it couldn't be." He said as he followed after Noel. After the door closed, a small TV came from the ceiling with the face of Nu on it and she was crying.

"I want to go bowling too…..No fair…." Nu said as the TV showed her surrounded by hundreds of ragna toys and objects.

"I'll be home soon, Ragna. Don't forget that!" She said as she laughed with a slightly evil tone in her voice as she buried herself in the Ragna toys.

"ACHOO!" Ragna sneezed and he got a sudden chill up his spine. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that made him feel like he was going to get what he wanted and more but for now…..

STRIKE!

* * *

 _Just a light fluff fic that is based on my other story, A Comforting Hand from a Friend. Hope you like it._

 _-PhantasmFlash_


End file.
